


Exposing the Lie

by hummerhouse



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attraction, Complete, Denial, Fruit, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Word Count: 1,645 multi-chapter Rise of the TMNTSummary: Leonardo's charming and carefree qualities make it hard for his brothers to take him seriously.  Donatello certainly doesn't, even though he secretly wishes that he could, at least this once.Rated: E~~ Written as part of the Show Your Love event for a good friend (you know who you are).  You are one of the most gifted and intelligent people I've come to know over the past few years and watching you achieve your dreams has been amazing.  I'm still over here in the corner cheering for you and I always will.  I've taken the idea we talked about and turned it into a multi-chapter fic because it deserves a bit more exploration.  I love you, my friend!
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT)
Comments: 62
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

Donatello was startled out of a perfectly good dream by a nearby slurping sound. He bolted upright, eyes bulging, only to see Leonardo leaning against his doorjamb and sipping a cup of hot cocoa.

“What are you doing?” Don demanded.

“Watching you sleep, of course,” Leo said with a grin.

Don ran a hand over his face in exasperation. “Why are you watching me sleep?” he asked in a slow, even tone, as though speaking to a child.

“The faces you make,” Leo answered in an off-hand manner. He lifted a second cup. “Want some hot cocoa?”

“What I want is some sleep,” Don said dismissively and then reached down to untangle his blanket. He was about to settle in again when he saw that Leo hadn’t moved. “You are not going to stand there watching me sleep. Find your entertainment elsewhere.”

“Want to share your bed?” Leo asked.

“No I don’t want to share my bed,” Don said, staring at his brother. “You’ve got your own bed and besides, mine isn’t big enough.” He waved a hand at his brother’s pajama clad body. “You look like you just got up so why don’t you go back to sleep?”

“Because I wasn’t sleeping,” Leo said with a shrug. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Don made a shooing motion at his brother as he lay back down again. “Well I can, so go somewhere else.” He closed his eyes.

“But what am I going to do with this extra cup of cocoa?” Leo asked, sauntering closer to the bed.

One of Don’s eyes opened. He refused to ponder the question of why Leo had brought him hot cocoa when he was obviously sleeping. “Drink it yourself. Or go wake up Mikey and give it to him.”

There was a note of finality in his voice as his eye shut again. Leo stood there for several minutes, still gazing at his brother. Don could feel his presence but refused to look at him, feigning sleep in the hopes that Leo would get bored and leave.

At some point Donatello actually did fall asleep, so he had no idea what time Leo had left his room. The next morning when he woke, Don still felt slightly disgruntled by the late night interruption and it affected his mood all day.

That wasn’t helped by the fact that every time Don turned around, Leo was right there. His brother seemed to be trying to get underfoot, which made his actions even more annoying.

It wasn’t that Don didn’t care for Leo’s company because deep down he really did. He had always enjoyed a special closeness with Leo, but as the years passed Donatello had found that repressing his feelings kept him from being hurt.

Growing a thick skin was how Don protected himself. To appear completely dispassionate towards his brothers, especially Leonardo, was the only way Don could keep any of them from learning just how insecure he actually was.

Having Leo following him around was causing Don quite a bit of anxiety. Not because of his brother’s proximity, but because of the way Leo was behaving.

Leonardo was being attentive and even, dare Don say it, helpful.

Whatever had happened during the night to cause Leo to come to Don’s room with a mug of cocoa and then stand there watching him sleep had carried over to the next day. Don had an inquisitive mind and normally would have confronted his brother about his behavior. This time though, Donatello felt as though it was important to try to figure it out on his own.

He wasn’t having any luck in that regard. As the day progressed, Leo’s ‘helpfulness’ became more physical in nature. If he was passing a tool to Don, he would caress Don’s hand before releasing the implement. Leo’s touches lingered for noticeably longer than they should have and each time it happened he would shoot a glance into Don’s eyes, as though wanting his brother to comment on it.

Flustered, Don could not formulate a theory that would explain his brother’s actions. It became even more confusing when Leo brought him pizza, saying he was worried that Mikey would eat it all and Don would go hungry. That was something that none of them had ever done for each other.

It wasn’t as though Don had time to sit around brooding over the Leo mystery. There was plenty of work to occupy Don’s time. His backup tech had been destroyed during the fight with the Shredder and Don was rebuilding everything, including his primary battle shell. Until that was once again fully functional, Don’s soft shell was exposed and vulnerable.

Late in the day Don finally found himself free of Leo’s company. He immediately set about doing something that required all of his concentration; soldering some of the small wires that would control the robotic legs inside his battle shell.

He had no idea as to how long he’d been at it when hands suddenly landed on his shoulders. Startled, Don nearly burned his fingers and actually did ruin a section of the wiring.

“Whoa-ho-ho! Someone is jumpy,” Leonardo said.

“I almost burned my hand!” Donatello exclaimed, turning so swiftly that Leo was forced to jump back. “Why would you sneak up on me like that?”

“Donnie, Donnie, Donnie,” Leo said, shaking his head. “You are much too uptight, my brother. Let me rub your shell.”

Holding up a hand to keep his brother at arm’s length, Don said, “You know my shell is sensitive. I do not need you touching it. What is wrong with you today?”

“How can something be wrong with me if all I want to do is spend time with my favorite brother?” Leo countered.

Don stared at him suspiciously. “What have you done? You broke something of Dad’s, didn’t you?” His eyes widened. “You broke something of mine!”

Leo placed his hands on his hips, striking a pose. “None of the above. Nothing is broken, at least by me. Today. Um, in the last hour or so. Bu~ut, that is neither here nor there. All I want is to show you my deep devotion.”

“We do not do that sort of thing,” Don said, waving a finger in front of his brother’s face. “We do not watch each other sleep,” he lifted another finger, “we do not rub each other’s shell,” the third finger went up, “we do not share pizza or bring each other drinks in the middle of the night.”

“Then we should make a new rule,” Leo said, sauntering nearer despite the hard look Don was giving him. He reached out towards Don’s still uplifted hand and intertwined his fingers with his brother’s. “I get lonely for you, D. I think about you all the time. We could be good together, if you catch my drift.”

Don jerked his hand out of Leo’s and quickly scrambled away from him. “You can’t be suggesting what it sounds like you’re suggesting.”

Appearing completely unperturbed by Donatello’s hasty retreat, Leo walked towards him, a small smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “We both have needs, Donnie. Last night wasn’t the first night I watched you sleep or saw your body react to certain dreams. I’ve even heard you mumble my name a time or two. Deny it.”

Don’s face felt hot. Dreams were supposed to be private things and he felt as though Leo had invaded a very personal part of his life with his nocturnal spying.

“I deny it!” Don shouted angrily. “You don’t get to analyze what happens when I’m sleeping because you aren’t in my head.”

“I could be if we were closer,” Leo said. “Why don’t you tell me all about the dreams? Maybe we could reenact some of them.”

He winked and it took a moment before Don realized that his own mouth was hanging open from shock.

“It’s a b . . .bet, isn’t it? You bet Raph and Mikey that you could p . . provoke me by saying outlandish things,” Don spluttered.

“It’s not a bet,” Leo said, shaking his head. “I’m telling you the truth. I am exposing my truest feelings for you. I want us to be like those couples we see in the sappy movies April makes us watch.”

Don’s eyes narrowed. “You do not care about me. This is one of your tricks and I will not fall for it. Why you would think that this act would make me want to be with you in the way you suggest is beyond anything. I do not want that sort of attention, especially from you. I like my solitude. Go away. Don’t bother me anymore, don’t come to my room at night. I can barely stand dealing with you when we’re on a mission, I don’t have to do it when we’re at home.”

His tone was sharp and severe. It wasn’t the first time he’d snapped at one of his brothers, but it was the first time he’d been so harsh.

Don expected Leo to give up on whatever game he was playing and leave, behaving as he flippantly as he always did whenever he’d managed to aggravate a family member. The thing Donatello did not expect to see was the smile slide off of Leonardo’s face. It was replaced by a thoroughly crestfallen appearance that Don was certain his brother could not possibly have faked.

Without another word, Leo turned and walked out of the garage. His departure did not give Don the sense of relief that he had hoped for.

Instead, an unexpected burst of tumultuous emotions instantly flooded Don’s system. Those feelings were foreign and unwanted, but Don found that he could not make them go away.

It didn’t help that everything he’d said to Leo was a complete and total lie.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 1,763 multi-chapter Rise of the TMNT  
> Summary: Leonardo's charming and carefree qualities make it hard for his brothers to take him seriously. Donatello certainly doesn't, even though he secretly wishes that he could, at least this once.  
> Rated: M (rating could change)

Leonardo sat on the rim of the second floor balcony watching Michelangelo perform skateboard tricks. His eyes were on his younger brother, but his thoughts were far away.

Try as he might, he could not understand why Donnie had shut him down so hard. It had hurt, and not the ‘fall down during a double laser flip’ hurt, but the kind of hurt that felt like someone was stabbing you straight in the heart.

That wasn’t the kind of hurt Leo had ever felt before. He’d had a passion for Donnie for as long as he could remember and it made no sense that his brother wouldn’t feel the same. They were practically twins, weren’t they?

From the moment of their mutation the pair of them had enjoyed a unique relationship. Leo would pick on Donnie, and Donnie would give as good as he got. It was fun and entertaining, especially in the early years when there wasn’t much else for them to do. Thinking about the next prank he could play on Don in order to get his attention was a never ending source of amusement.

Leo was certain that Don had to have spent as much time thinking about him too. He was always prepared to retaliate and that couldn’t happen if Leo wasn’t on his mind, right?

Maybe it was all the shiny gadgets that had come between them. Or it was the video games, or the cell phones, or all those books that Don read. Leo had a book. Granted, he used that book to balance one of the legs on his desk, but it still counted.

For the first time in his life, Leonardo wanted something and didn’t know how to get it. The only time he felt a worse sense of frustration was while he was trying to open a portal to Tahiti and would instead wind up in the bathtub.

A loud thud and a shouted “Ow!” drew Leo out of his reverie for a moment and he glanced down to see Mikey sprawled on the floor, skateboard on top of his face. Mikey gave him a thumbs up to show that no real damage was done.

“Good one!” Leo called down to him, though he hadn’t actually seen whatever it was that Mikey had done. There was a moment of regret over that because it must have been spectacular to have left Mikey’s limbs bent at such unnatural angles.

Leo’s mind returned to his own problem, leaving it to his brother to untangle himself. It wasn’t as though Leo couldn’t think things through, but he much preferred to let solutions come to him in a flash, and that wasn’t happening.

In his mind’s eye, Leo could see himself wrapped in Donnie’s arms as they lay together in bed. Don was sleeping, but his hands were still tight around Leo’s shell, the other clasping his leg. Leo watched him, as he often did, still fascinated that someone as perfect as Don even existed.

There had to be a solution to this, a way to open Don’s eyes and make him realize that he felt the same things for Leo. It just wasn’t fathomable, despite what Don had said, for him to not want Leo’s affections.

Another sound interrupted his thoughts and this time it wasn’t Michelangelo. Splinter strolled past his son, whistling a tune to himself. His dad was carrying a glass of milk and a slice of cake, clearly on his way to his favorite chair.

A thought struck him as his dad disappeared from view. What Leo needed was advice from someone who spoke the language of love. Someone with experience in that area. Someone like . . .

. . . “Hola Señor Hueso!” Leo called out upon entering the bone man’s restaurant.

Hueso stopped wiping down a table to look up. His expression soured as soon as he saw the turtle. “No. Whatever it is that you have come for, the answer is no.”

“How can you say that after all we’ve been through together?” Leo asked, giving Hueso his best smile.

“I say it because I do not wish to go through anything more with you,” Hueso said, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Now go away.”

Leo slapped a hand down on the table, leaning forward to hold Hueso’s gaze. “I need your advice and if you don’t give it to me, I’ll never be your waiter again.”

“Is that a promise?” Hueso asked with a hopeful look.

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Leo replied, “Give me some advice or I _will_ be your waiter again.”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Hueso said, tossing his rag aside and crossing his arms. “What is this advice that you need?”

Straightening up, Leo said, “How do you tell someone that you want to be with them after you already told them and they shot you down?”

“Tell me, is this girl shy?” Hueso asked.

“It’s a guy,” Leo said.

“Whatever, I do not judge,” Hueso said. “How did they, as you say, shoot you down?”

“He said I didn’t really care about him, that I was trying to trick him, and that he didn’t want my attentions,” Leo answered.

“Aie, that is harsh,” Hueso said. He rubbed his chin, thinking hard. Leo stared at him expectantly. With a frown, Hueso asked, “Don’t you have family that you can talk to about this sort of thing?”

“That is not a solution,” Leo said. “You’re the only one I know with any experience. The only one who speaks the leguaje del amor.”

Hueso put his hands on his hips. “Wasn’t your father a famous action movie star who had a different woman on his arm every night?”

“That doesn’t count,” Leo said. “It was ages ago and if I ask Splinter anything about it, I’ll have to listen to him talk about stunt men for hours. I want advice now.”

“You have an amazing gift for taking absolutely nothing seriously,” Hueso said.

“We~ell, thank you,” Leo said, puffing out his chest.

“That was not a compliment,” Hueso said. “Perhaps this is why your man believes you are trying to trick him. You must show him that you have a serious side to your nature, that you can be tender. You must treat his every word as though it is made of gold. He must be the center of your universe, the one who can do no wrong.”

“How long is all of that going to take?” Leo asked. “I was hoping to persuade him by dinnertime.”

“Idiota!” Hueso snapped. “Do you think that the heart can be swayed with a few sweet words? You must work hard to convince someone of your sincerity. Your efforts must be subtle, you must take the time to make them cherish your presence. It is not the endeavors of a single moment, but of many hours that wins the heart.”

“Pish,” Leo said, flipping his hand at Hueso. “That takes too long. Tell me the shortcut. Everything has a shortcut.”

Hueso slapped a hand to his own forehead. “Why do you ask me for advice if you will not take it?”

“I asked you for _good_ advice,” Leo said.

“When I met the future Mrs. Hueso, rest her soul, I was but a mere lad with grand ideas,” Hueso said. “As soon as I saw her bone structure I knew that she was the one and I set about courting her. I brought her flowers, I took her to dinner and told her of my dreams to open the best restaurant in the hidden city. I let her know that I was going to be someone.”

Leo stared at his nails and yawned. “Are we getting to the punchline sometime in this century?”

“Do not be impertinent, Pepino,” Hueso told him. “The point is that my stories of the future included her, so that she would know that not only could I provide, but that she was the most important part of my reality.”

“I get it,” Leo said, brightening. “I just have to let Donnie know that no matter how much he tries to shoo me away, I won’t be going anywhere. I’ll hang on his every word. Thanks, Señor Hueso!”

Leo ran out of the restaurant, leaving Hueso to stare after him. “I do not think he gets it,” he mumbled. Then a puzzled look crossed his face. “Donnie? Isn’t that his brother?” Hueso shook his head. “You do not care, Hueso. What these crazy turtles do is not your concern, as long as they do not do it in this restaurant.”

Back at the lair, Leo first went in search of Donatello, but couldn’t find him anywhere. He did locate Mikey, who was in the arcade playing one of the games.

“Have you seen Donnie?” Leo asked him.

“He went out to test the rotors in his battle shell,” Mikey said, his focus on the game. “He said something about an upgrade and fusion power, but I stopped listening.”

“Donnie shouldn’t be out there alone,” Leo said.

Mikey stopped playing to stare at Leo, ignoring the onscreen blast that indicated his defeat. “Since when? Is something going on that I should know about?”

“No, not at all,” Leo said quickly. “Everything’s fine.”

“Uh, uh, nope, you’re lying,” Mikey said, stabbing a finger accusingly at his brother. “I’ve seen that look before.”

“Do you think Don cares about me?” Leo asked.

“He’s your brother, he loves you,” Mikey said, and then added, “most of the time. He just doesn’t trust you and I’m pretty sure he thinks you don’t trust him either.”

Leo snapped his fingers as if struck by an idea. “Ah ha! I will show him that I trust him by giving him permission to experiment on me!”

“Since when has he needed permission?” Mikey asked. His eyes narrowed. “Something weird is going on around here.”

Leo reached out to pat his head. “Nothing to worry about, little brother. I have everything under control.”

He sauntered off. For about three seconds Mikey continued to look suspicious, but then he shrugged and went back to his game.

Leo’s next stop was the kitchen, where he made a number of selections from the refrigerator and cabinets. With them neatly arranged on a platter, he left the kitchen and entered his genius brother’s lab. After acquiring a few items he exited and made straight for Donatello’s bedroom.

Donnie was in for a pleasant surprise when he returned home. Leonardo would make certain of that.

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 1,977 multi-chapter Rise of the TMNT  
> Summary: Leonardo's charming and carefree qualities make it hard for his brothers to take him seriously. Donatello certainly doesn't, even though he secretly wishes that he could, at least this once.  
> Rated: M (rating could change)

Donatello flew over the city, the rotors on his new battle shell performing perfectly. Not that he had any doubts since he was, quite literally, a genius.

He’d known for over an hour that everything was operating at optimum levels. There was no need to test further, he could go home to tackle the myriad other rebuilds that cluttered his lab and the garage.

The problem was that Don was hesitant about returning to the lair. He knew he had to face Leonardo again at some point, but he was putting it off. He’d actually waited until he knew that Leo himself was out of the lair before leaving to take a test flight.

By now Leon was probably home again, eating pizza and hanging with his dad and brothers, all memory of their argument gone from his head. Or so Don hoped.

Don found it very hard to concentrate when the memory of how dejected Leo had looked was a constant. Watching his brother wilt in front of him, shoulders slumped in a most uncharacteristic fashion, kept replaying in his head.

“Why can’t I be more open?” Don asked aloud, shaking clenched fists in front of him. His arms dropped a moment later, hanging in midair as he began circling the sewer entrance that would take him home. “I’ll tell you why,” he answered himself, “it’s because unlike this armored shell, I have no such armor for my heart.”

He rather liked the poetic sound of that and finally landed, pulling the rotors back in to his artificial carapace and using one of its mechanical arms to pry open the manhole cover.

Choosing to walk home rather than use a faster means of travel gave Don more time to think. Not that thinking about this particular conundrum was doing him any good.

Things were so much easier when they were young. He’d been especially close with Leo then, partially because they were the same age. Raph played the part of the protective big brother and Mikey was . . . well, Mikey was Mikey.

Don and Leo shared many things back then. Like growing pains. They both got them; Don in his soft shell and Leo in those long, shapely, supple . . . .

Shaking his head, Don managed to stop that train of thought. They were legs, just legs. They were used for locomotion and no way was Don supposed to be picturing them spread out before him. Or clamped tight around his hips.

That sort of thing never entered his mind when he was a kid. Back then, he and Leo chose to share a bed because it was advantageous to both of them. When Don’s shell hurt, Leo knew exactly how to rub it to take away the pain. Likewise, when Leo’s legs were aching, Don would massage the muscles until he could relax.

They had a beautifully symbiotic relationship. That was until Leo decided it would be fun to start playing tricks on him. Don had no idea what the catalyst was for that change in behavior, he just knew he found it extremely hurtful, in more ways than one. 

Come to think of it, around that time was when Don began to grow a thick emotional skin in order to deal with the hurt. Don could dish it out too, and it wasn’t long before they were sniping at each other. Gone were the nights of whispering and giggling over stories the two of them made up, or the long talks they had when they were supposed to be sleeping.

Don was quite gloomy as he approached the lair. Before he entered though, he straightened his back and smoothed out his facial expression. Leon would probably be waiting there for him and Don was not going to allow his brother the tiniest glimpse of his inner feelings.

To his complete surprise, Leo was not hovering at the lair entrance. Not at any of them, which Don determined for himself with a quick look around. He didn’t know whether to be glad or disappointed.

Maybe Leo’s confession really was part of some elaborate prank.

A splash nearby made Don’s head jerk to the side, his shoulders tensing. What he saw was Mikey, straddling the large rubber duck that was a fixture in the lair’s pool. His brother’s head rested atop the duck’s and Mikey was staring at him, eyes wide and curious.

“What?” Don asked irritably. “Do I have something on my back?”

“Your battle shell,” Mikey said with a perfectly innocent expression.

Don ran his hand down his face. “That is not what I . . . never mind. Why are you staring at me?”

Mikey pointed a finger at him. “Who are you looking for?”

“What makes you think I am looking for anyone?” Don countered. “I have merely returned to my home after a successful test flight in order to continue . . . .”

“That’s Donnie speak for “I don’t want to answer the question”,” Mikey said. His eyes narrowed so that he now appeared sly. “Are you looking for Leo?”

“No,” Don said more forcefully that he’d meant to. “I am not looking for Leo, I am not looking for anyone.”

“You’re lying,” Mikey said, sitting up straight. “First Leo lied to me and now you’re lying to me. Everyone’s moving out of the lair to a new home and you’re not taking me with you.”

“No one is moving, my dear Angelo,” Don said. He waved a dismissive hand in his younger brother’s direction. “We decided against that years ago.”

“It was last week,” Mikey said. “Raph tabled the idea for further discussion.”

A thought struck Don. “Why would you ask if I was looking for Leo? And what was he lying to you about?”

“’Cause he was looking for you,” Mikey said. “Duh. He said nothing was going on after he said you shouldn’t be outside on your own.”

“How is him saying I shouldn’t be outside a lie?” Don asked, starting to feel like his head was spinning, a not unusual occurrence when talking to his baby brother.

“Not that part. Aren’t you listening?” Mikey asked. “The part where he said nothing’s going on. And the part where he said everything’s under control after saying he was going to show you that he trusts you.”

“That he . . . why would he want to show me that he trusts me?” Don asked.

“You two really need to talk,” Mikey said. “Unless you want Dr. Delicate Touch to handle this whole situation.”

“We don’t need Dr. Delicate Touch to handle anything,” Don said quickly. “There is no situation.”

“Sure there is,” Mikey said. “Leo wants to know you care about him, but you pretend you don’t because then he might prank you. He only started doing that to get your attention.”

Don had started to walk away but that drew him up short. “He what?”

“To get your attention,” Mikey said, sounding smug. “After you built your lab and started ignoring us. Leo hated that something was more important to you than he was. He likes you, always has.”

“He’s my brother, he’s supposed to like me,” Don said. “Dad told us so.”

“He likes you, likes you,” Mikey said. “You should give him a chance.”

“I have no idea what you’re talk . . . .” Don began.

“Who ate my cherries?!”

Raph’s booming voice practically shook the lair. He came storming out of the kitchen, waving an empty plastic container, which he proceeded to place directly in front of Donatello’s eyes.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” Raph asked. “You aren’t content with your blueberries.”

Don pushed the container aside. “I have not touched your cherries. I haven’t even been in the lair in the last one hundred and three minutes.”

Raph turned his glare on Mikey. “Not it!” the younger turtle sang out. “Oranges are my thing.”

“It wasn’t Leo, he doesn’t like cherries. It must have been Pops. He was looking for something sweet because _somebody_ took away his cake,” Raph said, gazing sharply at Don.

“By somebody you mean me,” Don said. “Once again I am the only responsible one in the family. Father’s sugar intake must be monitored.”

“He’s the Dad, not you,” Raph said.

Don indicated the container. “For all you know, you ate them while you were sleepwalking.” He paused to quirk a painted on eyebrow at his brother. “Again.”

“Never mind,” Raph said hastily, shoving the container behind his back. “I’m going out to get some more. Coming with, Michael?”

Mikey hopped out of the water. “Sure thing, Raphie. There are some turtles in this lair who need alone time.”

He walked off with Raph without a backward glance, but there was no mistaking the meaning in his words. After his brothers were gone, Don took a deep breath and went in search of Leo, determined to hash things out with him.

Donatello was going to tell his brother to stop toying with him because it was getting old. Under no circumstances would he give any hint as to the way he really felt towards Leo. He had been suppressing those emotions for a very long time, covering them with a disdainful attitude and sarcasm.

In truth, he was terrified that Leo would learn why he’d reacted so badly to his brother’s proposal that they be a ‘couple’. If Don let this cloud linger between them, Leo might just figure out that he shared those same lascivious ideas. On the outside, Don appeared cocky and rather reckless, but in truth he was in some ways quite insecure. That left him anxious with a tendency to worry that he wasn’t good enough. 

Leo was the opposite. He was charming, clever, and a bit – okay, more than a bit – arrogant. That confidence was attractive, when it wasn’t annoying. He could also be rational and charismatic.

His brother was right when he said Don dreamed about him. He was also right in guessing what kind of dreams Don often had.

Don was not going to feed Leo’s ego though. He’d make it clear that he wasn’t going to play Leo’s new game and then hope that would be the end of it.

The trouble was, he couldn’t find Leo anywhere in the lair. He was sure Mikey would have told him if Leo had gone out again. Don did locate their father, who was fast asleep in his chair while one of his old movies played on the big screen in front of him.

Giving up for the moment, Don went to his lab in the hopes he could find something to distract him. Nothing his eyes fell on held even the slightest interest, though he did notice that some of this things seemed to have been shifted around.

Frowning, Don decided that he was just tired. Leo’s journey into his room the night before had interrupted his sleep and a day filled with unease hadn’t helped one bit.

Stripping off his battle shell, Don put it away, setting his tech bo in its spot nearby. He pulled off his mask as he entered his bedroom and then froze in the doorway.

Lying on Donatello’s bed, his back turned towards the door so that the luscious curves of his shell and hips were on full display, was Leonardo. He was stripped naked, that cute, tight ass that featured in many of Don’s dreams jutting out in his direction.

That ass also happened to be covered in crushed blueberries, giving Leo’s rear a tantalizing purplish tinge. His cheeks were spread wide, held that way by Don’s spreader tool, and cherries lined the opening, with one very strategically placed.

Every brain cell in Don’s head seemed to explode, leaving him a drooling, gaping mess.

TBC……….. 


	4. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.  
> Word Count: 2,185 multi-chapter Rise of the TMNT  
> Summary: Leonardo's charming and carefree qualities make it hard for his brothers to take him seriously. Donatello certainly doesn't, even though he secretly wishes that he could, at least this once.  
> Rated: E

“Well, come on in,” Leonardo said, looking back seductively over one shoulder. “It is your room.”

Donatello stood there unblinking, his mind in a fog. His feet finally did move though, and so did his hand, to press the button that would close the door. Some part of his brain was apparently still functional.

“Like what you see?” Leo asked, waggling his eye ridges at his brother. He gave a slight thrust forward with his hips, the muscles in his butt cheeks contracting to further accentuate the view he’d prepared.

“Wha . . . why . . . you . . . .” Don’s voice trailed off. To be truthful, it was very difficult to speak when one’s tongue was hanging out.

Leo was more than pleased with Donatello’s reaction. It was rare that Don didn’t have some cutting or glib remark ready as a comeback.

“You can do anything you want with me,” Leo told his brother. “I am yours for the taking.”

“I can’t . . . we can’t . . . .” Don started.

“Pish tish,” Leo said with a dismissive gesture. “We are as one, D. Everyone knows that.”

Despite his reservations, Don approached the bed, his gaze locked on his brother’s ass and those long, long legs he’d often dreamed about.

“Why are you doing this?” Don asked, proud that he could form words again.

“I told you, I want us to be together,” Leo answered. “As a couple. A for real couple, the kind who shares secrets and banana splits, and calls each other cutesy names that makes everyone else cringe, and has sex.”

Once again, Don’s brain felt like it was exploding. Only Leo could have that kind of effect on him.

“Did you just say sex?” Don managed to tear is scrutiny off Leo’s butt so that he could look his brother in the eye.

Leo grinned. “Sex. S.E.X. You do know what that is, don’t you?”

“Of course, I know what that is,” Don snapped, embarrassment and growing desire making him edgy.

It didn’t phase Leo one bit. “So why do you think I’m lying in your bed with blueberry goo all over my ass? BTdubs, you should sample the goods. Pop the cherry, Donnie.”

Don’s eyes narrowed. “This is crazy even for you. Raiding the kitchen, going into my lab – _my lab_ \- and taking things, coming into my room and . . . and . . . .”

“How else do I prove to you I’m serious?” Leo asked. “Do you realize that’s the third time you’ve been speechless since you walked in? How can I treat every word you say like gold if you stop saying them?”

Don had believed that he was used to the way Leo’s mind jumped around, but apparently, he wasn’t. “What are you talking about?”

Leo thought hard, trying to remember Hueso’s words of advice. “You’re supposed to know that I cherish and trust you and that you’re the center of my universe. That’s why I smashed blueberries and rubbed them on my butt.”

Despite his wariness and the fact that he still didn’t fully understand what Leo meant, Don was touched. The whole butt painting thing took some effort, and Leo had done it just for him.

He had to admit too, that if this _was_ an elaborate trick, Leo had certainly left himself in a very comprising and vulnerable position.

Just to be on the safe side, Don pulled his phone from his belt and quickly snapped a picture of Leo.

“Insurance,” Don said.

“I hope you got my good side,” Leo replied, wiggling his hips. “I trust you Donny. Now trust me. I want this. Don’t you?”

Don’s internal voice was screaming _“Yes!”_ , but he still tried to cover it with a touch of reserve. “We won’t fit in their together.”

In answer to that argument, Leo rolled onto his stomach, his chin resting on his crossed arms, legs spread and butt lifted. “We will if you climb on top.”

That shift in position broke through the last bit of detachment and caution. Almost without conscience thought, Don stripped off the last bit of his gear and crawled into the bed with Leo.

It was a tight fit. To give his brother more space, Leo draped one of his legs off the side of the bed and wrapped his toes around the ladder. That served dual purposes, it kept his leg at an angle and gave him something to brace against.

Crouched behind the prone turtle, Don wasn’t sure what to touch first. Though Leo’s legs were spread apart to better display his posterior, it was his thighs that called to Donatello.

Very tentatively, Don set his hands on the backs of Leo’s thighs. He immediately felt a shudder run through his brother’s body and Leo moaned low in his throat.

Not only was Leo’s reaction emotionally gratifying, it sent a pulse straight through Don’s system and into his cock. When Don slid his hands upwards on his brother’s taut, muscular thighs and then inwards, his brother churred.

Leo was positive he’d never felt anything so good in his whole life. It was almost like when they were young and Don would rub his legs, but not quite. This time his brother’s touch stirred his cock to life and it sprang forward, thick and stiff. He was forced to lift his hips even higher to give his dick some room.

The movement drew Don’s eyes from Leo’s legs back to his nether regions and he saw his brother’s cock for the first time. Momentarily frozen, he stared at it until he felt a little drool begin to drip from his chin.

Don swiped it away with the back of his hand and then leaned forward to grip the spreader tool and tug it loose.

“Ahh!” Leo exclaimed, thrusting against the sheets in search of some sort of friction for his aching cock.

Tossing the tool on the floor, Don was suddenly very determined to see what other sort of response he could draw from his now thoroughly aroused brother. His own cock was standing proud, each sound that Leo made causing it to throb with need.

Bracing his hands on either side of Leo’s waist, Don bent down and licked his brother’s ass, all the way from bottom to top.

“Don~nie!” Leo sang out, trembling at the sensation. “More.”

Don had to chuckle. It figured his brother would still be just as demanding as ever, even in this position. Then he frowned as he noticed that the cherries, which had popped out along with the spreader tool, had hidden something that had been pushed into Leo’s anus.

“What is this?” Don asked, gripping the object with his fingertips and pulling it partway out.

“Ugh! That . . . that’s a butt plug,” Leo said.

“It’s a cucumber,” Don said. His fingers felt slippery and he realized the vegetable had been coated with something. “Is this vegetable oil?”

Leo shifted impatiently. “Yes! I wanted to be ready for you.”

“That’s actually . . . fairly ingenious,” Don said, impressed by Leo’s imaginative use of household items.

Don’s dick jumped between his legs, clearly urging him to talk less, and he yanked the cucumber all of the way out.

“Talk about how smart I am after you replace that cucumber with something that I want more,” Leo whined. He moved one of his hands, reaching under himself so that he could grip his own cock.

For the first time in a very long while, Don felt inclined to give Leo exactly what he wanted. Inching forward so that he was looming over his brother’s shell, Don gave his cock a few tugs to spread the oil from his fingers onto his shaft. Then he placed the tip against Leo’s slick entrance and pushed in.

“Oh~wa~ahh~” Leo wailed as he was slowly impaled. The feeling of Don’s cock filling him up was too good. Pre-cum spurted from his dick and he began to masturbate.

Once he was all of the way inside his brother’s ass, Don paused to relish the tight heat surrounding his length. He could feel the vibrations of Leo’s movements as he strove to pleasure himself.

Don suddenly felt that to be unacceptable. If Leo was going to get off, it would be because Don was screwing him into the mattress. He was going to give Leo just what he wanted, all of his attention.

Balancing his weight on one hand and against Leo’s ass, Don grabbed Leo’s arm and pulled it out from under him, forcing him to let go of his cock.

“Don~nie!” Leo whined in frustration.

“My bed, my rules,” Don said, his voice husky. He pulled partway out and then pushed back in again roughly. “If my dick doesn’t make you cum, then you don’t get to cum.”

He felt a sort of cruel satisfaction when Leo groaned his vexation at being thwarted. Keeping a hand on Leo’s arm to prevent him from trying to move it again, Don began to thrust.

Having Don sliding in and out of him, pounding into his very core, was everything Leo could have imagined. In reaction, heat began to pool in his lower regions, carrying along with it small jolts that felt like electrical impulses which danced at the base of his cock.

“Donnie, Donnie, yes,” Leo moaned, pushing back each time his brother drove into him. He gasped when Don touched something deep in him that sent shock waves all through his system. “Again!”

Donatello knew he’d struck a good spot when Leo’s entire body shook. It was a rush to feel Leo trying to pull his arm loose, too be so desperate for release, and having to await Don’s whims before being allowed that final gratification.

Just the thought of having Leo so completely under his control pushed Don to the brink. He could feel his orgasm building and began moving harder and faster until he was practically rutting into his brother.

Leo churred and writhed under him, his body shuddering. He was muttering almost continuously at this point, speaking words of encouragement meant to spur Don on. They weren’t necessary, there was no way Don would stop now.

He wasn’t going to lose it before Leo though. Angling his hips, Don aimed for the spot that had made Leo gasp and beg. When Leo suddenly cried out, Don knew he’d found it.

“Oh, oh, oh, Don~nie!”

It was that shout, followed by Leo’s ass suddenly clamping down on his dick, that told Don that his brother had reached his climax.

“So~o good . . . .” Leo purred, his hips working as he shot his load all over the sheets.

That did it. Beating Leo at anything had always felt incredible and making him cum first was indescribably delicious. With a grunt, Don buried himself in Leo’s ass and came, hard.

There were few instances in Donatello’s life when his entire focus turned inward to his body and not his brain. This was not his first orgasm, but it was absolutely the most mind blowing.

He remained stationary, riding out his climax and then enjoying the small aftershocks that sent even more of his cum spurting into his brother. After a few minutes his cock began to soften and that’s when Don noticed that his whole body felt like jelly.

When his cock slid out of his brother, Don released his arm and slapped him on the ass. “Move over.”

With a grunt, Leo flopped over onto his side, easing his outer leg around Don and leaving him room to lie down.

“My arm is asleep,” Leo said when Don was lying down facing him.

“Good. Next time don’t move unless I say you can,” Don told him with a sated grin.

“Oh, ho, ho! So, we’re gonna have a next time, are we?” Leo asked, smiling mischievously.

“We are,” Don said, shifting his shoulders to get more comfortable. “We’ll do it in your bed, where there’s more room.”

Leo lunged forward, throwing his arm over his brother and pressing his mouth to Don’s. It took an awkward moment for the pair to figure out how to kiss properly, but then they were plundering each other’s mouth for all they were worth.

“I never thought I could like your bossy side, but it’s growing on me,” Leo said when their tongues separated.

“I could definitely get used to you doing what I say without any back talk,” Don replied.

“Only in bed, brother, only in bed,” Leo said.

“Well, then, I vote we stay in bed,” Don told him. “We’ll take turns watching each other sleep.”

“You’ll have to make me sleepy first,” Leo responded with an impish look in his eyes.

Don pushed against him, forcing Leo onto his shell and then nudging his legs apart as he crawled atop him. “I’m sure I can manage that.”

As he moved in for another kiss, he felt Leo’s legs clamp tight around his hips.

Fin


End file.
